1. Field
The present disclosure relates to touch sensors and touch panels, and more particularly, to touch sensors using graphene, and/or touch panels including the touch sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a compound in which carbon atoms are combined in a hexagonal shape, and is a new and next-generation material for replacing basic electronic materials. Since electrons may freely move in graphene 100 or more times faster in comparison to silicon, graphene is regarded as a material capable of greatly increasing a data processing speed that has reached its limits in relation to silicon.